Naruto Uzumaki The eighth Hokage: His last mission
by jubajubafreak
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is now 27 years old and hokage of the hidden leaf village. Sasuke is his final enemy and the Akatsuki have reign supreme and became prosperous. Will Naruto be able to eliminate the Akatsuki once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

: I am sorry if i didnt spell some of the words right.

* * *

Author's Note

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Naruto

Enter, Naruto Uzumaki: The eighth hokage

Part one of Chapter one: New mission

Naruto Uzumaki; 27 years old. Enemy; Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sits amongst the entire village, a lot has happened over the course of his life, from the time he met his father in the mysterious bowls of his nine tails, to when Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orrochimaru die from unnatural causes; all the sage masters have gone. He has mastered sage master, thanks to a little help along the way from his previous sage mater, Jiraiya. Sakura has achieved greatly from Tsunade and is in the top ninja assassin of the Ombu Blackops; elite ninja force. Hinata and Naruto are to be married soon. And recently, Naruto has made allies with the other villages, including the sand village with the Kazekage, Gaara.

The Akatsuki have been problematic over the last few years as Sasuke has run it, and recruits have been exponential. Though, Naruto is strong, it has been excruciatingly difficult to take the Akatsuki out. More and more attacks have occurred over the course of a few weeks, and the once fruitful village is in turmoil.

Naruto strives to limit such attacks by beefing up security around the village. Though most of it is in vain. Naruto sends out numerous missions to eliminate as much Akatsuki members as possible.

Naruto's final mission: Difficulty: S Rank. Name: Sasuke Uchiha, Akatsuki member.


	2. Part Two of Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki—Part two of Chapter One

Naruto contacted one of his old friends, Gaara, Kazekage of the Hidden Sand village. Gaara sat opposite Naruto, "Truly…I am in your debt" Gaara admitted, "I too want to destroy the Akatsuki…and I will eliminate Sasuke…Not only for my village…but for myself."  
Naruto looked down, Sasuke and Naruto have been friends or at least stand each other. Now, the only way to bring down the Akatsuki would have to be to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha. It is inevitable. Naruto looked up at Gaara and nodded, Gaara and Naruto shook on it.

He also contacted a number of people including Shino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura. All of which agreed on the mission to accompany him on. Some, more difficult then others to persuade.

Sasuke Uchiha—Ultimate Power

_To obtain ultimate power you must first sacrifice your best friend. _

Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan in the darkness of the room. His Sharingan permitted him to see into other peoples' eyes, including his best friend, Naruto, the hokage of the hidden leaf village. He now has complete control over his Sharingan and can issue attacks on the hidden leaf and plans to take it over.

Sasuke's final mission—Sacrifice his best friend Naruto and obtain ultimate power.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki—Chapter Two

"Naruto…Please, let me assist you on your mission." Hinata pressed herself against Naruto. Naruto put his arms around her in a secure embrace, "You need to have trust in me and stay here…You're in no condition to be put at risk like this." Said Naruto.

"But- Hinata started.

Naruto released himself from the embrace and put a finger to her lips, "Don't worry…I _am_ the hokage." He smirked.

Hinata looked down, "I just want to protect what is most precious to me."

"But you already have something even more precious…To both of us." Naruto put a hand on Hinata's stomach. Naruto's face lighted up, Hinata looked upset.

"And I cannot put that to risk…" Naruto finished.

Hinata sniffled, holding back tears. They stood in silence, the sun twinkling through the windows. Naruto's eyes seemed bright and inviting to Hinata and Hinata couldn't reject those eyes, she nodded and smiled weakly, "Fine…" She sniffed, "I'll stay."

Naruto smiled, making his blue eyes brighter. Hinata and Naruto kissed, tenderly. After a minute Naruto pulled away and looked at her with a determination, "I promise I will come back believe it." He clasps her hand, "I never go back on my word."

Hinata smiled, tears rolling down her face, "Good-bye Naruto."

Naruto disappeared and Hinata was left, clutching her stomach.

Naruto arrived in his office and found that Sakura, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Shino are standing at attendance.

"We are ready." Lee bowed.

Shikamaru, Shino and Lee are chunin and present a great help in this mission. However, Sakura is an Ambu blackop and is great at healing and is incredibly strong. She is still emotionally unstable about the whole situation with Sasuke, "I will accompany you until you reach Sasuke…Then I can't be any help."

Naruto nodded, "Understood."

"My beetles can track down a small sent, but there's nothing strong enough to do anymore." Stated Shino.

"We're in the dark on this mission…" Shikamaru said in a laid back tone.

"Come on…Believe that we can do this…Because if we take out the leader…the Akatsuki will go with him!" Naruto stated.

"Yes…Let us go!" Lee said.

"Right." Sakura nodded.

Shikamaru and Shino didn't feel good about this whole thing, but are willing to do the best that they can.

They arrived on the outskirts of the village, ready for the long mission at hand. A mound of sand rose up in front of them and revealed itself to be Gaara.

"Nice of you to show up." Said Naruto.

Gaara looked indifferent, "Let's go." He led the pack west into the brush.

Final mission start.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hope you like it.

Naruto Uzumaki—Chapter Three

They tore through the dense forest with no incident. They walked for a few hours into it and decided to take a rest. Naruto pulled out a rice cake and started eating it. Shikamaru laid back and started napping. Shino sent his bugs out for the vague sent of Sasuke, though it is most likely in vain. Sakura looked worried and worn down. Naruto became concerned about this, "Sakura…If you don't want to do this then you can back down."

Sakura looked over at Naruto and smiled, "I must…You see…Sasuke and I have a bond…And I want to close that bond. Because the reality of it is that I can't be with Sasuke."

"But maybe you can…Maybe we can bring him back." Naruto looked hopeful.

Sakura sighed, "It's too late Naruto, he's gone from us."

Naruto looked down.

They got up and walked again, with Shino leading. It is beginning to get dark outside as twilight approached. No incident occurred and everyone was beginning to think that this is an easier mission then what it was first introduced. They stopped and set up camp.

A fire burned as the night grew colder. Everyone sat around it.

"So…" Shikamaru began, "Who's gonna' keep watch?"

Everyone is reluctant to answer. Naruto sighed, "Okay…I guess I'll do it…"

"Sounds good to me…" Shikamaru closed his eyes and lay back on a tree.

"Whatever…" Gaara sat with his arms crossed.

Soon they all went to sleep, except Naruto who kept watch. He is starting to dose off as the fire died down. He slouched forward as sleep overtook him. Then a rustle sounded, and he is jerked awake. He kept his eyes peeled as he searched the area. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary. He rubbed his eyes and slapped himself around a little bit to keep himself awake.

Then another rustle was heard, this time Naruto got up and walked up to the bushes, his eyes barely adjusting to the new night. The trees began to rustle as the moon above him gave off an ominous blue glow. Naruto unknowingly, got knocked down, his head throbbed, but nobody seemed to notice his fall as everyone is asleep. He quickly got up and found himself face to face with a boy. He looked about fifteen and his hair looked maroon in the dim light. He also possesses glowing blue eyes that illuminated in the darkness.

"Why you!" Naruto went after him, but soon found himself confused as the boy disappeared. Naruto's face turned red as anger overtook him. He searched for the boy but couldn't find anything. A stinging came to his face, he put his hand to it and found blood. Naruto ran to everyone that was sleeping and got them up immediately.

"What's going on?" Shino got up. Gaara and Rock Lee did as well.

Shikamaru and Sakura on the other hand, are more tiresome and harder to get up.

"We have company…"Naruto whispered.

Everyone was back to back as they searched in the night.

"What is going on?" Lee asked.

Naruto didn't respond as he searched everywhere for the boy, "I swear…There's a boy here…and he cut my face."

Sakura sighed.

Then a boy appeared right in front of them with a smirk, "Hello…My name is Raikou, and you shall meet your demise." He laughed as he disappeared again.

"What? Weird kid!" Naruto shouted.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Sakura as she looked around in the darkness.

"Those eyes…" Lee said.

Gaara put up a sand barrier against the unknown attack that inflicted, "He doesn't know who he's messing with."

They all heard laughter and suddenly blue lightning surrounded them in some kind of prison.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry this is a short chapter, it's an opening for the real mission at hand, where they will meet a lot of the Akatsuki.

Naruto Uzumaki—Chapter Four

"He's part of the Akatsuki…" Said Shikamaru.

"How do you know?" Asked Lee.

"Because of the robe…" Replied Shikamaru.

"What is this?" Sakura looked around for an answer.

"It looks like lightning…" Said Shino.

"My sand seems impervious to the lightning…" Gaara went through the prison and out the other side.

Sakura sighed and concentrated her chakra. She then hit the ground in brute force. The ground shook dramatically and the lightning prison disintegrated, everyone is free. Sakura created a huge crater in the ground. Naruto looked around to catch Raikou; the mysterious Akatsuki member, he could find nothing.

Day started to break and the sky looked a dark pink.

"Well…I'm awake already…" Sakura began walking.

Shikamaru huffed, "Awe…I wanted to sleep more…"

Gaara and Shino went silently through the forest. Naruto and Lee fallowed behind them. Naruto tried to contemplate the whole situation and what it would mean for them throughout this journey but his mind hazed over with the new morning and his exhausted body dragged on, that kid's laughter still ringing in his head. Next time he wouldn't be caught off guard. Raikou had an unfair advantage.

The day dragged on slowly, with no incident. Shino led the pack with his bugs in foot. Shino suddenly stopped; everyone else did as well, with some confusion.

"We're getting closer…" Shino admitted.

"How far?" Asked Naruto.

Shino turned around to look at everyone, "In a matter of miles."

Naruto smiled softly, _We're almost there Sasuke._


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Sorry I haven't written in a while, I hope you like it…It's getting to a climactic point. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Even opinions. Please review!

Naruto Uzumaki ---Chapter Five

They all continued walking for a while before Shikamaru complains, "Come on you guys…I get at least a nap every day…"

"No. We have to move on, besides I can't risk any of you getting ambushed again." Said Naruto.

Shikamaru groaned but continued walking.

Sakura looked a little uneasy, Naruto observed this with worry, "Sakura…We're going to find Sasuke, don't worry about it."

"It's not that Naruto…" Sakura looked at him, "I just don't know anymore…I know I still have feelings for him and all, but I just don't know." She sighed.

"Wait…Are you scared?" Naruto half smiled, "Sakura? Getting scared?"

Sakura looked at him then looked down with a small smile, "You are still the same old Naruto I know…"

Naruto laughed, "Sakura, whatever happens I'll be there for you…"

She smiled, genuinely

He smiled, "I mean come on, I _am_ the hokage."

Sakura slapped him over the head, "Don't get too cocky Naruto!"

"Ouch!" he covered his head in pain; _still the same Sakura…_

They all continued walking until the sun set over the horizon.

Shino stopped and everyone else fallowed, "We must stop for the night, to rest."

"I'll set up camp…" Sakura jumped into the trees to get wood.

"Who's going to be the look out tonight?" Asked Shino.

"Well, we all know Naruto can't be trusted." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey!" Naruto shook a fist at him.

"Well, that settles it then," Gaara said, "Shikamaru, you're the look out."

"What?!" Shikamaru's eyes about popped out of his head, "But-but…I didn't agree to any of this…"

Naruto laughed, "Well, you asked for it!"

Shikamaru sat down with his arms crossed and huffed. Sakura came back with some wood and a fire was started.

"I am starving…" Lee complained.

"We're almost there…" Said Shino.

"Just wait one more night." Naruto said, "All will be rewarded." He yawned and went to sleep. Soon everyone fallowed except Shikamaru who had to keep a watchful eye in the night.

In the morning, Shikamaru became frantic, waking everybody up from their sleep.

"What is it Shikamaru?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Sakura's gone!"

"What!!!" Naruto screamed, "We have to find her!"

"Also, Lee is gone…" Said Gaara.

"Raikou's sent is all over the area…" Explained Shino.

They all ran out of the opening and into the jungle of trees. Shino and his bugs leading the pack. There, they found Lee, bloodied and barely making it by.

"Lee!!" Naruto collapsed beside him.

Rock Lee coughed up blood.

Gaara and Shino also kneeled down beside him as well.

"I am sorry Naruto, she is gone…" he coughed again, "I…tried to save…her…but I failed you…" he began to cry.

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru with a fury.

"Naruto…I didn't hear or see anything that happened…but I did the best I could." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto huffed and looked back at Rock Lee, "We have to get you up and well again."

"No…Naruto…please, just leave me…"

"I can't do that Lee…" Said Naruto.

"He's right Naruto…"

Naruto looked back at Gaara, "How could you say that! We have to help him Gaara!"

"You don't understand Naruto…" Gaara said, "He's made up his mind."

Shino and Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto became enraged, "We can't just let him die!"

"Naruto…"

He looked back at Lee with an upset expression, "But Lee…"

"Just promise me something…"

"What is it?" Naruto is about to burst.

"Save…Sakura…" Lee began to lose his breath and his face turned white.

"I…promise…" Naruto replied.

Lee smiled to the rising sun before taking his last breath. He died in Naruto's arms.

_I promise…and I never go back on my word…believe it…_


End file.
